This invention relates to safety razors, and more particularly to safety razors of the disposable variety in which the shaving head is permanently united with the handle, and the razor is discarded as a whole when its cutting edge or edges have become dulled.
For convenience of packaging transit and storage, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,103 proposes to nest two identical razors within each other. French Patent No. 1,473,527 proposes the stacking of disposable razors. Forming the handles of razors with respective projections and co-operating slots so that two razors can be held together, one behind the other by frictional engagement of the projections in the slots, has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,821 and British Patent No. 1,557,818.
The integrity of an assembly or "stack" of razors of such forms relies, if at all, entirely on friction fit. The present invention provides an improved form of coupling which is more positive in its retention of one razor to another. Further the present invention has the advantage that if its two coupled razors are partially separated, for example as a result of accidental impact, they tend to restore themselves to their correct positional relationship.